callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminal (map)/Trivia
General *The Floating game cases can be seen from inside the map with a Sniper Rifle *There is a Teddy bear located outside the map. *Although the map takes place in Moscow, there is a flight listed that is supposed to head for Moscow. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *On the screens for departures, there is a date at the bottom, written in blue text. The date is viewable through a regular sniper scope and reads May 17, 2006. On May 17, 2006, Activision announced a Game of the Year Edition for Call of Duty 2 for the Xbox 360, which includes material from the Special Edition, plus a token to download the Skirmish Map Pack.[http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/709/709074p1.html IGN - "New Edition for Call of Duty 2"] *On the departure screen just inside from the Spetsnaz spawn, the departures board will list the flight to Paris as "boarding", indicating that the FLUGRUGER plane was to travel to France. *Even though this map is in Russia, behind the counter in the store near the plane entrance has American magazines. *An Oliver Twist book can be seen in the shop. *The plane's cockpit has no glass in the windows. *This map along with four other original maps are special as there isn't an exit blocked by a vehicle. *There is a poster for the movie 'Vengeance'; which is about two of the most dangerous soldiers on Earth that were double crossed and left for dead. The same poster can be seen in campaign in the beginning of "Takedown" and again in the multiplayer map Bailout. *If the player goes into spectator mode and flies over the small barrier on the second floor, there are more shops that are visible. In one of these shops there are posters of bottles of wine, some read "It goes down deep and hard," referencing Mark Grigsby's rap "Deep and Hard" performed in Call of Duty 4. *In the same store, there are also two floating Xbox game cases that feature Captain Price on the cover and the title Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. The back of the case is the same as the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare case. These cases are in the same spot on the Spec Ops mission as well and in "No Russian". *Looking at the telephones on the wall in Burger Town, one can see: 'COD4', on them. This also applies to every phone in both Modern Warfare games. *On the plane, the player can only see the "Flugruger" logo on one side and not the other *In the airplane, the pilot, co-pilot and some passenger seats are missing. *Inside the plane are seats that have the oxygen masks ejected out. *At the security area, the player can pass through metal detectors, which go off as they detect the player's weapons. *In the middle of the map, outside, near Flag B in Domination, there are barriers that read: 'IW International Airport'. *The Russian folk song 'Kalinka' can be heard playing in the cosmetics store and the gift shop. *If the player goes into Spectator mode, they can fly over the pile of debris to the right of the escalators, revealing the middle of the level "No Russian", albeit with no civilians or scenery. *Destroying the traveling bags using either firepower or knife, they pop out clothes and wine bottles, the same with "No Russian". *This is the only map other than the campaign mission, "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and "No Russian" that has soda machines that dispense soda when pressing the action/reload button. *If the player throws a Semtex, Frag, Throwing Knife, C4, or fires an M203 or GP-25 through the metal detectors, they will go off. *Knifing "Departure" screens in a certain way will turn them off. But knifing them again will crack them. *When viewing the flight schedule, next to Tehran it says it is to set off at 13:37, and also one of the flight numbers is 1337. 1337 spells out "leet." *In the area with blood splatter in the Spetsnaz spawn, in one looks at the blood, one sees a reflection of the glass above. If the glass is shot, the reflection in the blood will still show the glass as intact. *If a player can manage to get out of the map, there is no way back in. *A "no loitering" sign can be seen out one of the terminal windows but instead of being written in Russian, it is written in English. *If spectating is on free the player can go onto the blocked part of the map on the second floor, there one can see a shop called "Pete's Candy Store". *The Name of the "Dreams" store is in English, but the Dreams store outside the map displays it in Russian. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *This map was originally found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's game files, complete with a different loading screen before its official announce. *The Burger Town sign, as well as the other shops' signs, is now written in Russian; it was originally written in English in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The color scheme is much darker in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *The library has been replaced with an electronics store. *The departures sign in the Spetsnaz spawn has been slightly changed, as there is a flight to Paris which is now boarding on Flight 705 at 11:20am, perhaps a reference to Bag and Drag and Iron Lady, as the Delta Force take part in the Battle of Paris just five hours after the departure time. *Some spots that player can go in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 have been patched and are inaccessible. *The DVDs behind the cosmetics store counter in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 have been replaced by more cosmetics. *It is still possible to jump on top of the plane, by jumping on the bolt in the side door of the plane. (Patched on PS3.) *Enemy Little Bird helicopters will not shoot through the glass to kill the player during Survival mode. *On 18th August 2012, players for PS3 must require to have Terminal so they can play multiplayer. Which is the same for one day after the terminal release for 360. *There is a TIME poster upon boarding the plane which contains wanted pictures of Price and Soap along with other news articles. References Category:Trivia